dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle Of The Timekeeper
The Battle Of The Timekeeper was the conflict of 2033 that ended with'' The Timekeeper'', Paradrace TimeEater and all the Defender Mechs being destroyed or disabled (for those that weren't on the ship, their control systems failed when their command system was destroyed along with the Timekeeper), and the activation, unknown to all, of the anti-time device. Overview The Battle Of The'' Timekeeper was the destruction of Paradrace TimeEater's forces in one single action that happened in 2033 as soon as Seldragia Bles was told of the ships wherabouts by Drakeian forces (Seldragia and TwinBragia knew it existed, as it's army of Defender Mechs had been causing damage on their respective colonies for a few years). The fleet was formed under the orders of Seldragia Bles and was the first time Drakeians and Dragoians had joined forces, and also the first time TwinBragia had fought alongside Seldragia since The Tri-Split in 2017. The conflicts result was that of a Dragoian/Drakeian victory. The reasons for each side joining was for different reasons. *Seldragia wanted to promote better relations with the Drakeians and try to fix relations with TwinBragia by showing both forces that encounters were the Dragoian Empire didn't always end up with a firefight. *The Drakeians wanted to get help destroying a potential enemy before it could strike their own territory. They also wanted to make sure the Dragoians actually finished their intended goal. *TwinBragia wanted to show off her power to whoever would watch as well as use her temporary "allies" as a meatshield to limit her own losses. Story Format The strategy meeting to dictate how the time-bending ship, The Timekeeper'', and it's captain, Paradrace TimeEater, was held on-board the Imperial Dragoian 2nd fleet flagship, Dralkyrian Defence, a Sin-Dra Class Dreadnought. Most captains had come via a shuttle from their own ship to save on congestion issues and also to keep the fleet fragmented until it would attack to minimise it's chance of being detected, captain Draoga Necron of the DES Battleaxe II was the exception to the coming via shuttle rule due to the fact her ship's shuttles were not capable of docking with Dragoian ships, resulting in her having to dock (land) the Battleaxe II in the Dralkyrian Defence's'' massive main hanger bay. The meeting was held in the ''Dralkyrian Defence's main meeting room, a room with a unnecessaryily high 100ft above the floor ceiling which is to be found between the 8090m long ship's two city-segments which are located directly above the main hanger (which is internally 1640m long, 900m wide and 280m tall). Sitting at the head of the large wooden table around which all captains were sat (or in TwinBragia's case, slumped near), was Imperial queen Seldragia Bles (she had taken the royal shuttle leaving the first fleet, and navy, flagship, Dralkyrian Power, behind) who was flanked on her right by Drark (her husband and captain of the battleship, Dralkyrian Pride) and on her left by Dragyia Agthe (captain of the Dralkyrian Defence and also member of the triumvirate council). At the other end of the table lay TwinBragia, who had reluctantly allowed a small portion of her forces to assist in the fight as well as serving as a boarding party herself (she wanted to personally destroy the one who was destroying her slave colonies). The only other captain of note was Draoga Necron, who was sat among the assorted Dragoian captains constantly glancing around to make sure no Dragoian was trying to kill her (Drakeians don't trust Dragoians due to the incident at System 324). Five minutes after the last captain arrived, Seldragia yelled for silence with her voice only reaching TwinBragia due to the microphone she had stuck to the side of her jaw (everyone else was also wearing one). Before any of TwinBragia's captains or TwinBragia herself could start talking, Seldragia started to outline the strategy but after a sentence mentioning how nobody would kill each other (during which Seldragia glared at TwinBragia), TwinBragia interrupted by grunting loud enough to easily heard by everyone, even without her microphone, 'Don't worry, you won't end up in my gut today, mainly because I devoured the entire crew (at this point TwinBragia slapped her immense belly causing it to slosh about causing a visible gag reflex in a lot of the assembled captains) of one of Seldragia's Twin-Dra class battleships on my way here. I will however, be devouring this Paradrace creature myself, and none of you will stop me as my ships have been ordered to fire on yours if you try to destroy The'' Timekeeper'' while I am still onboard'. After this interruption, Seldragia merely cleared her throat before she started discussing the strategy again as if TwinBragia had never spoken. However, she was actually holding her rage about how an entire crew of one of her ships was now sitting inside TwinBragia's gut. About an hour into the meeting, TwinBragia shoved her right hand casually into her breast crack, wriggled it around a little before she pulled out a Dragoian, who was sweating heavily and had a expression of fear on his dripping face, out and before anyone could comment, she tossed the dragoian into her maw and swallowed it before she let out a fake belch solely to torment the other captains. This caused the desired result and disturbed the other captains and since TwinBragia anticipated a comment from Seldragia, she quickly grunted, 'He was one of my captains who had displeased me earlier, he was living in my breast crack for a few hours before I even came to this tedious meeting, probably living off my sweat as a fluid source. I do prefer them alive when I swallow them, but they must suffer before I quickly end their lives. Now I will shut up so this bore can end', with this, Seldragia started to talk again while TwinBragia let her split tongue hang out of her mouth as she slumped down onto the table rather than the floor, crushing it beneath her breasts, nobody got hurt as the nearest captain to TwinBragia sat at least 8 meters away knowing his leader's tendency to crush anyone within a few meters of her. After another hour, the meeting had ended and all the captains except TwinBragia, Seldragia and Drark had returned to their ships to await the go command. TwinBragia was only on the Dralkyrian Defence so that she could beam aboard the Timekeeper once it's shields were down (only Sin-Dra class dreadnoughts and the Dralkyrian Power ''have beam transporters fitted as standard). Once every captain reported in from their respective ships, it took about 2 minutes for Seldragia (who was commanding the operation from the ''Dralkyrian Defence's'' bridge) to give the order for all ships to report to where the ''Timekeeper was said to be (in orbit over the ruined Ancient Dragon homeworld). Once the order was sent, all ships involved (around 30 of various classes) activated their hyperdrives and were en-route to Androgia. Upon exiting hyperspace, all ships raised shields and powered their weapons in preperation. After 19 minutes of scanning the system, the Timekeeper dropped it's timecloak (essential to defend itself as the timecloak disables weapons) shortly after a Tri-Dra class cruiser impacted it's shields by accident and revealed the Timekeeper's''' location to the fleet. Upon seeing the '''Timekeeper on their sensors (Dragoian sensors are basically Faster than light (FTL) SONAR and can detect anything that is fully in phase or in the correct timephase) all ships fired all weapons they could bring to bear, both primary (Massive cannons), secondary (fixed guns, normally found on the figurehead necks) and tertiary/anti-fighter (turrets that cover almost the entire hull of any Dragoian ship Battleship or larger) at the Timekeeper. This caused the area to gain an almost surreal turquioise-ish glow punctuated by the occasional yellow flash of railgun fire and white flash of Ancient Dragon designed beam weapon fire from the DES Battleaxe II. The only weapons not firing were the fixed cannons on the Dralkyrian Defence. After 5 minutes of fighting, a Dragoian Tri-Dra class cruiser belonging to TwinBragia exploded with no visible cause (the Timekeepers main weapon freezes time in the main reactor of a ship, then after a few minutes, it rapidly speeds up time, causing the reactor to go critical and explode) spreading mild panic to all ships nearby. Various ships were taking heavy fire from the Timekeeper's beam weapons which were under considerable strain having to fight around 30 ships at once, some cruisers took so much fire that their shields had failed and were taking heavy hull damage which due to the thick nature, takes a while to pierce although various vessels had minor hull breaches. Once the Timekeeper was no longer visible behind the wall of shots slowed almost to stop by the Timekeeper's time shields, the Dralkyrian Defence ''fired it's main cannons, the 2 massive turquoise shots tore straight through the time shield which was at pretty much maximum capacity at this point and hit the conventional shields behind the time shield. Since the ''Dralkyrian Defence's ''main guns broke the time shield, the shots stopped by it rapidly accelerated and impacted the Timekeepers conventional shields, and due to the sheer number of shots, broke them instantly and even caused major hull damage which resulted in many hull breaches, at this point all fire stopped, both from the now crippled ''Timekeeper ''and the allied fleet. While waiting for the shields to drop, the boarding party, which consisted solely of a maliciously grinning TwinBragia, got ready. Getting ready involved TwinBragia clipping as many lance warheads and machinegun clips as possible to her body and shoving her gun on her back, but also grabbing the pure Rare Dragoian Metal, razor-sharp, sword called DragonCleaver that was made out of a jagged RDM blade and a dragons spine with the dragons skull serving as a handle guard. Once the ''Timekeeper's shields dropped, TwinBragia licked her upper lip (except where her fangs are) and growled into her subspace radio to Seldragia 'I liked this little encounter Sel, made me want to eat you again, but I have a time bending dragon to devour', before she was beamed out in a turquioise glow seen on Soul Crystal powered transporters. The corridors of the Timekeeper seemed completely alien to TwinBragia, because unlike Dragoian ships, and to a lesser extent, the semi-organic Self Pride, which are incredibly angular, the Timekeeper's corridors were large ovals with a wide flat floor and were easily 100ft tall in the centre of the oval, allowing even the 90ft tall Defender mech to walk about without obstruction. The corridors also seemed to produce light on every panel unlike the light strips found on most ships which urther added to the alien feeling. The size of the corridors also made TwinBragia seem small, which is one of her pet peeves (being smaller than someone else is something she can't stand and is only known to have tolerated it with Fern). After a few seconds, long enough for TwinBragia to get her sword on her back and her machinegun/anti-tank lance into her hands, the Timekeeper's intruder alarms were set off (which serve to alert only Paradrace since the Defender mechs recieve the warning via internal systems and an organic crew hasn't existed for centuries). TwinBragia made sure she had beamed in near the bridge (what was thought to be the bridge was located by the DES Battleaxe II) so she didn't have far to walk, but as she stomped round a corner she was hit by a large calibre shell instantly, however the shell dealt no damage, having bounced of TwinBragia's personal shield (contained in her backpack). Noticing how it's shell did nothing, the Defender mech then tried to grab TwinBragia with it's overly long arms to, bypass any shields, but was destroyed before doing so by TwinBragia who had ran up, stabbed her lance-warhead into the mech's body, and fired, bypassing the powerful shields of the Defender mech. TwinBragia got lucky and hit a crucial power conduit with the warhead's shrapnel, felling the 90ft tall mech instantly, causing it to plummet down with a thud while producing a weird wailing noise. Before TwinBragia could reload, she was beamed to where Paradrace was, a huge oval room with 200ft of ceiling height, that was deep inside the massive ship. Paradrace was easily dwarfed by the 72ft tall TwinBragia as Paradrace herself is only about 56ft tall as well as being a considerably less bulky build than TwinBragia. Before TwinBragia could speak, her lance/machinegun vanished from her hands in a faint glow alongside all o her ammo with Paradrace saying softly and lady-like (a sharp contrast to the often gruff and masculine voice of DragonKin females), 'I think that makes this little encounter fair, you are a bulky, fat, primitive beast with a sword. While i'm a nimble and perfectly formed Time Dragon with a gun. Your crude gun has been transported back to largest ship leading this assault so that they can have a memento of you. Do you have any last words before I finish you, fat beast?'. In response, TwinBragia growled while smiling 'I hope the fat I gain from devouring you helps to make my bulk that little bit bigger. I would like you to devour you alive, but since you insist, I will cleave you in half first!'. To this Paradrace laughed before calmy saying 'You will not devour me since I will shoot you dead first, but keep your hopes up, it will give me much more satisfaction when I kill you. Since I am fair, I will give you a few seconds before I fire at you once you are released from the stasis field I have you in so that you have a chance to draw that primitive hunk of metal. Oh, before we start, you should know I am only dueling with you because if I will not run away from an honour duel. I may have fled my species' mass genocide, but I still have a sense of honour, normally my Defender's will kill intruders, but you killed one of them instead, that warrants you the right to duel with me. But now, we begin'. With this, TwinBragia felt the muscles in her body responding again and didn't wait before grabbing Dragon Cleaver from her back and swiftly bringing the immense blade down on Paradrace just as she was raising her pistol to shoot, slicing Paradrace right down the middle in a cloud of blood and guts. With this done, TwinBragia flicked her subspace radio on, laughed loudly into it in her deepest roar then roared 'The time bending dragon is dead, and now she will be my well earned snack' before grabbing Paradrace's remains and devouring them by tossing them down her massive maw, chewing only occasionally to help the larger pieces go down. TwinBragia left her radio on while doing this to horrify anyone listening. With her little snack in her belly, she called for the Self Pride, which was just out of sensor range, to come pick her up. Before doing this, she grabbed Paradrace's pistol, shoved into her belt, then radioed Seldragia and told her to open fire on the Timekeeper as she was just about to beam out. As soon as this transmission was over, TwinBragia was beamed aboard Self Pride, which had just come into transporter range, laughing to herself as she slumped into her command chair before ordering all her forces to retreat with the Self Pride. Once Seldragia recieved TwinBragia's call to fire, she signalled the fleet to do so but not before the enourmous Self Pride appeared and then quickly left along with all of TwinBragia's ships, leaving the fleet with 13 less ships. While Seldragia was getting confused by all this, Dragyia blurted from the captain's chair towards Seldragia's station 'Seldragia, you gonna let the fleet fire or not?!', this caused Seldragia to snap out of her confusion and hit the inter-ship radio button on her console while screaming the order 'Destroy that thing!'. Mere seconds after the order was recieved, every ship's weapons fired, flooding the area with turquoise light before the inevitable hull breach near the Timekeeper's engines, the Timekeeper's drive visibly exploded shortly after it's chamber was breached, causing the ship to spread its now fragmented hull into the shields of every ship in the assembled fleet. While the flash and debris of the Timekeeper's explosion was still visible, the DES Battleaxe II ''opened a hyperspace window and fled before the flash and debris could disperse on Draoga's direct order due to her distrust of Dragoians leading her to believe that once the ''Timekeeper was destroyed, the Dragoians would fire on the DES Battleaxe II and end up destroying it as well. Once the flash had vanished and the debris storm has subsided, the order from Seldragia came for each remaining ship to the fleet it came from. Category:Time Dragons Category:Dragoians Category:Drakeians Category:Conflicts